


Preparation

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Clothing Kink, Is it who you think it is?, Mirrors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: Rating M for safety due as some of the descriptions are a touch more than T+. Who is getting dressed?





	Preparation

I slipped the feather-like fabric slid over my hips. So smooth. So cool against my naked flesh. Fibres so delicate they mould onto every curve.

Intimately divine.

Stockings. Real silk stockings. I cannot help but gasp as I smooth the ghost-like covering over my ankles and up my calves. My palms guiding them up my thighs. Twisting my waist as I clip them to the belt I shiver at the reflection of my rear. Undergarments are a powerfully sexual statement. The thrill of wearing such exquisite clothing pools such a warmth at my center.

Next in this dance ... mid-heel courts. I shiver as I slide my toes under the delicate leather strap that sits just above my toes, a tiny buckle around my ankle. The heel alters my stance to firm my calves and tilt my hips.

Utterly glorious.

I lift the dress from the chair. Oh dear god, the dress. Layer upon layer of gossamer that skims my torso like a lovers breath.

For warmth a thin layer of cashmere and angora mix. The softest of wool hugging my shoulders.

Simply sublime.

The final touch ... a locket. A petite golden heart suspended on the finest of chains. Positioned low to direct any observers gaze to my chest.

I study myself in the mirror and catch my breath. A minor imperfection. The slight crookedness of a stocking seam. I balance my toes on the seat, pulling the dress hem to my hip. I turn to adjust the clip.

"BOSS! BOSS! Oh ... errr, sorry, Mr Hood sir, I had no idea you were... "

" _It's my disguise you fool! What do you want?_ " I screech at the interruption to my reverie.

"We've found that thing... you know."

"Fine. _GET OUT!_ "

I flick the hologram emitter hidden in the locket and address my reflection.

"My, my Lady Creighton-Ward. You _do_ look ravishing."


End file.
